


Warnings 1

by wolfy_writing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfy_writing/pseuds/wolfy_writing





	Warnings 1

Warning: Abuse

Isn’t the name for it, John hopes every day.

(He doesn’t pray, hasn’t prayed since Mary died. He kills things instead.)

Every time he leaves Sammy and Dean, he hopes.

Hopes his boys are old enough. Hopes that he’ll make it back while there’s still food. Hopes that no one gets sick or hurt.

He’s doing it for them, he tells himself. Making their world safe.

One day, the hunt fails. Bad and bloody. 

Dead children.

John Winchester goes on a three-day drunk. 

And even though Dean looks after Sam those three days, John starts to lose hope.


End file.
